Dark Oasis
Dark Oasis is a room in the Dark Agon Wastes in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description As its name suggests, the Dark Oasis' most notable feature is a large pool in the center of the room that is sealed off by a large wall. Part of this wall contains secondary Denzium which, despite being unstable, is a strong substance that can only be destroyed by high-energy explosives. The corridor to the right of the wall leads to a Light Portal for return to Aether. It also appears that a battle occurred here, as the corpse of a dead Pirate Commando was left. Scans indicate that the Pirate was hit with high-energy strikes and a piercing weapon. It is likely he fought an Ing, which are able to produce concentrated beams of energy, and their legs possess extremely sharp tips. It also appears that a stray shot from either combatant hit a Phazon canister, which would explain the Phazon growing in one area. The opposite direction leads to a room containing an Ammo Station. Under the surface of the pool in the center of the room is a Flying Ing Cache, which is guarded by Ingstorm and Inglets above the water. The Aetherian version of this room is the Main Reactor. Inhabitants ;7 Inglets (4 outside Oasis, 3 inside) :"Morphology: Inglet Worker drone of the Ing Horde. Wall-crawling, morphing bioform. Strongly dislikes bright light." ;Ingstorm (After collecting the Power Bombs from the Power Bomb Guardian) :"Morphology: Ingstorm. Cluster of corrosive darklings. Contact with target swarm not recommended. Capable of corroding steel." Scans ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Heavy Phazon Canister :"Structural analysis complete. This storage unit has been modified to transport radioactive material. Radscans indicate the presence of Phazon energy. Handle with caution." ;Phazon :"Element: Phazon Volatile ore with biomutagenic properties. Origin point of Phazon unknown. First detection of element on planet Tallon IV. Used by Space Pirates to produce vast levels of energy." ;Denzium wall :"Structural analysis complete. This section of wall has a large amount of secondary Denzium in it. It is unstable as a result." ;Dead Pirate :"Bioscan complete. Subject's chest armor was compromised by multiple high-energy strikes, then penetrated by a piercing weapon, terminating subject's lifesigns." ;Light Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. The portal field can be energized with light energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Aether." ;Light Portal (active) :"This portal is active. Walk into the portal to initiate return transit to Aether." ;Flying Ing Cache :"Morphology: Flying Ing Cache :Flying bearer unit of the Ing Horde. :Creature ingests objects of value to the Hive. Only its death will release the object within." Connecting Rooms *Oasis Access (via Blue Door) *Hall of Stairs (via Blue Door) *Ing Cache 3 (via White hatch) *Main Reactor (via one-way Light Portal) Items ;Sky Temple Key :Requires Power Bombs and Light Suit. Samus must destroy the Denzium wall and kill the Flying Ing Cache in the Dark Water. The Flying Ing Cache will not appear unless the Power Bombs obtained by defeating the Power Bomb Guardian are collected. Trivia *This room is extremely different from its Aether counterpart. It is much more cavern-like and has a much lower floor. This is because Dark Aether mirrors Aether upon the Leviathan's impact, and the Space Pirates only recently set their facility up. Due to this, the Dark Oasis does not accurately replicate the Main Reactor. Gallery Dark Oasis 1.jpg|The room, as seen after the destruction of the Denzium wall. Dark Oasis 2.jpg|The underwater portion of the room. Dark Oasis 3.jpg|The room's portal to Aether. Category:Rooms Category:Dark Agon Wastes Category:Dark Temple Keys